


Blacke

by Zir Ghostly (Andie_ZIR)



Series: Timelie Waye [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Zir%20Ghostly
Summary: The first few chapters are going to be short, but trust me, they should get longer.





	Blacke

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are going to be short, but trust me, they should get longer.

A hug.

A very simple gesture. Innocent. It showed someone that you cared without using words.

Not in this case.

It was anything but innocent.

A ghost, hidden by shadows, had their hand shoved into Clockwork's chest, gripping at his core tightly. The glass that protected it was shattered, scattered across the ground. The elder ghost's face was contorted with pain as a single red eye flashed through the darkness.

"I wish I didn't have to do this," a feminine voice rasped, pulling the core out with a single fluid motion. She inspected the green orb with curiosity. "You would just get in my way. It's better this way."

"You _will_ \- be stopped," Clockwork replied, the middle of his sentence punctuated with a cough, spittles of ectoplasm landing on the floor.

Floating out from the curtain of shadows was a tall, seafoam green-skinned ghost with glowing green freckles and violet hair. The digital clock in her chest glowed a bright gray, her single red eye glowing brighter. Over her right eye was an eyepatch, covering up a hole where an eye _used_ to be.

"There is nothing _to_ stop," the ghost replied, standing straight as she ripped his staff from his hands. "What I am doing is for the betterment of all ghosts and you know it, Clockwork."

"Rylie, think ab-" A gasp of pain escaped his lips as she squeezed his core tighter.

" _It's_ Timeline _,_ " she hissed, eyes narrowed. "And I _have_ thought about it. Humans are a _plague_. They did _this_ to me," she exclaimed, pointing to her eyepatch. "They _killed my family_!"

"What would- _Daniel_ think- About this?" Clockwork asked, trying to appeal to her in some way.

It didn't work. "Goodbye," she said softly- almost sadly- as she crushed his core in her hand.

* * *

_**Four Years Earlier- Present Day** _

Rylie, swaddled in her cloak, watched the fighting through a viewing portal. For about a year now, ghosts and humans had been fighting, the US Government having enough of ghosts destroying Amity Park.

"They shouldn't be fighting!" She said with a rasp. Still healing from her encounter with the Guys in White, she couldn't raise her voice all that much. "It's _stupid!_ Dad _left_ the human world to lead the ghosts here and _keep them from causing problems!_ "

"Rylie," Clockwork said, stopping her before she could continue. "These things happen. You have to get used to them as my apprentice."

"I… I know… I just think it's stupid. Dad's been trying to stop it but no one wants to listen to the Ghost King. Not even the other _ghosts_ will listen!" She raged, throwing off her cloak to start float-pacing. "And can we do anything? No! Because those one-eyed _jerks_ are stopping us- not to mention they still don't trust me!"

"Rylie-"

"I know, I know," she sighed. "It doesn't help to argue about this, what helps is making sure the Wanderers are stopped and the timeline is safe."

The elder ghost smirked. "Did you use your future vision again?" He asked. "Good job."

Rylie blushed slightly, looking away. "... Sorta, yeah…" She said softly. "Hey, Clockwork. Do you mind if I go see my dad?"

"Of course, Rylie, go ahead. You know he's always happy to see you," Clockwork replied, waving his hand.

"Bye!" The girl said, jetting off with a grin. Her dad would be able to clear up all this confusion she had, he was always able to help her!


End file.
